Make this go on forever
by AryaxLoaeri
Summary: -Je t'ai vu Axel. Avec elle cracha Roxas.   Mon monde s'était écroulé à cet instant. Song and Death fic... ou pas
1. Go on forever

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Titre : Make this go on forever

Couple : AkuRoku

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura et Square Co et la musique est de Snow Patrol

Note : SongFic et DeathFic !

-Je t'ai vu Axel. Avec _elle_ cracha Roxas.

Mon monde s'était écroulé à cet instant. Je le savais que je n'aurais jamais dû revoir Xion. Pourtant, je l'ai fait. C'était juste une amie. Une putain d'amie Roxas !

Du moins c'est ce que j'aimerais lui dire. Je le vois doucement partir loin de moi pour se rapprocher de la porte de notre appartement. Et si je le rattrapais, je lui dirais quoi ? Il ne me croirait pas. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi. Ses yeux bleus glacés me transpercèrent de part en part. Je lisais en lui comme un livre ouvert. Sa tristesse, sa colère et sa déception transparaissaient dans son regard. Seulement, il ne devait pas me voir à cet instant. Il m'aurait fixé, il aurait su. Il aurait su que je lui disais la vérité.

-C'est fini Axel... J'en ai marre de t'aimer...

_S'il te plaît, ne change pas cela en ce que ça n'est pas_

_Je ne peux te donner plus que ce que j'ai__  
__Je ne peux pas être autant désolé que je le devrais.__  
__Mais je t'aime toujours plus que__ n'importe qui ne pourrait__  
_

J'écarquille les yeux. Ceux-ci se mirent à pleurer sans mon autorisation. On y arrive, pourquoi je pleure ? Est-ce à cause de la douleur qui me déchire la poitrine ? Ou bien encore le fait d'avoir perdu Roxas ? D'avoir perdu le droit de l'aimer ? Je craquai une bonne fois pour toute lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer et les pas étouffés derrière celle-ci.

Il était parti.

Et il ne reviendrait pas.

Je m'affalai à même le sol et me recroquevilla sur moi-même, les jambes entourées de mes bras. Je suffoque et manque d'air. Arrêtes de pleurer bon sang ! Je me levais au bout de quelques minutes pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Si Roxas ne veut plus de moi, alors que vais-je devenir ? Que devrais-je faire ? Je m'observe dans la glace. Je me dévisage. Est-ce bien moi ? Les yeux rouges et des sillons de larmes sur mes joues ? Moi, si joueur et si taquin ? On parle bien du même Axel ? Je détournais les yeux et contemplais la poignée de la pharmacie. Et si ? Non. Si je commence à penser comme ça maintenant... J'observais pourtant encore plus les flacons contenant des comprimés et injections. Non. Pas ce moyen-là. Trop doux pour le péché à expier.

___Tout ce que je pense sans cesse__ pendant__ ce long vol.__  
__Est ce que ça pourrait me prendre une f__ichue vie entière pour me rendre ce droit.__  
__Ce mât fendu auquel je me raccroche ne me retiendra pas longtemps__  
__Parce ce que je sais bien que ce que j'ai fait était immoral._

J'attrape mon blouson. Je sors. J'ai oublié de fermer la porte. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ouvre la voiture. Je monte. Je démarre et j'accélère. Encore un bon moyen. Mais j'ai trop peur de me rater. Non. Ce qu'il me faut c'est...

Roxas.

Mon premier. Pas la première relation, mais mon premier vrai amour. Le premier avec lequel je sois resté. Auquel je me sois complété. J'accélère encore un peu. Je perçois quelques klaxons d'automobilistes prudents. Je m'engage sur une sortie. Plus je me rapproche de mon but, mieux je me sens. La forêt. Et un lac. Je me gare et descend enfin. J'arrive au bord du lac, j'aimerais bien que tu sois là. Avec moi. Je me défais de tous habits. Histoire de savoir que je mourrais peut-être d'hypothermie par ce froid d'hiver. Et j'avance. Jusqu'au milieu du lac. J'aimerais que tu sois là. Avec moi. Je me sens fébrile. Après tout je m'apprête à me tuer. Je sens mon sang se glacer. Suicide par immersion prolongée totale. Ou plus communément noyade. Je ne devrais pas me rater sur ce coup-là. Peut être aurais-je du m'attacher bras et pied ? Non. Ma volonté suffirait à elle-même.

___  
__La dernière fille et la dernière raison de faire durer cela aussi longtemps que je le pouvais__  
__Le premier baiser et la première fois que je me suis senti associé à quoique ce soit__  
__Le poids de l'eau, la façon dont tu m'as dit de regarder tout ce__ passé que je n'avais jamais appris__  
__Le dernier mot de la dernière sentence que tu ne m'as jamais dite fut « aimer »_

J'expira. Plongea. Inspira. Ce fut étrange. Et douloureux. Mais il fallait au moins cela afin de me repentir. Je sentais ce liquide qui ne devait pas se trouver là me geler les poumons. Et je cherchais toujours. Pourquoi ? Et je lutte pour rester conscients encore un peu. Ironique non ? Ne voulais-je pas en finir ?

___Nous avons traversé tellement pires que ça avant__  
__Qu'y a t-il de si différent__ cette fois que tu ne peux ignorer ?__  
__Tu dis que c'est beaucoup plus que seulement ma dernière méprise__  
__Et que nous devrions passer plus de temps séparés pour notre bien_

J'ai l'impression de toucher le fond du lac. Je me suis alourdi à cause de l'eau. Sûrement. En fait je n'en sais strictement rien. Je ne vois plus rien. _Toucher le fond_, le toucher vraiment. Accepter de refuser toute lutte. C'est ce que je viens de faire. Je me laisse aller. La douleur devient sommaire. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Les avais-je seulement déjà fermés ? Je revois cependant ton visage et je souris.__

La dernière fille et la dernière raison de faire durer cela aussi longtemps que je le pouvais  
Le premier baiser et la première fois que je me suis senti associé à quoique ce soit  
Le poids de l'eau, la façon dont tu m'as dit de regarder tout ce passé que je n'avais jamais appris  
Le dernier mot de la dernière sentence que tu ne m'as jamais dite fut « aimer »  


J'essaye de voir à nouveau. Je ne voulais plus partir. Je suis sûr que Roxas m'aurait pardonné. Je bouge sensiblement mes yeux. Mais je ne vois toujours rien. Je tente de crier. Cela m'apporta encore plus d'eau. Je tenta de le refluer et bougea bras et jambes afin de remonter à la surface. Je ne voulais pas mourir sans revoir Roxas ! Je panique. Mais je ne sais pas où regarder. Mes mots s'interrompent et s'estompent. S'il te plaît vient me sauver de ces ténèbres...

_Mais je ne sais pas où regarder._

_Mes mots s'interrompent et s'estompent__  
__S'il vous plaît venez de me sauver de c__es ténèbres_

___Et je ne sais pas où regarder__  
__Mes mots s'interrompent et s'estompent__  
__S'il vous plaît venez de me sauver de ces ténèbres_

NOYADE.

Mes poumons étaient maintenant emplis. Je me contractais de douleur. Mes narines se collèrent entre elles. Je manquais d'air.

NOYADE.

Je voulais appeler Roxas. J'avais l'impression que ma poitrine allait ressortir par ma bouche.

NOYADE.

J'avais l'impression maintenant de sentir une certaine chaleur dans mon dos. Comme si on me retenait.

NOYADE.

Plus aucun appel. Mes cordes vocales ne me répondaient plus. Mes poumons étaient mortier et torchis.

NOYADE.

Ni l'air, ni l'eau n'entrait.

NOYADE.

Bruit assourdissant.

ARRÊT.


	2. All I have

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Titre : You are all I have

Couple : AkuRoku

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura et Square Co et la musique est de Snow Patrol

Note : SongFic !

Il respirait. Faiblement, péniblement, mais la vie était encore en lui. Il respirait. Je soufflais. Je n'aurais jamais dû le quitter. Son état était stable avaient dit les médecins. Il avait peut être avalé beaucoup d'eau mais un de ces amis l'avait sauvé alors qu'il était au stade de l'anoxie. Je me retournais vers son sauveur. Demyx. S'il n'avait pas été là... Je frissonnais. Heureusement que cet homme là était sur les lieux. Je ferma les yeux. Il allait bien maintenant. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Je remerciais le blond et m'en détachais afin de retourner dans la chambre d'Axel. Il était si pâle. Par ailleurs, la température de la chambre me semblait incroyablement élevée. La température de son corps était tombée à trente degré et ainsi il était tombé dans le coma. Son état de mort apparente le rendait aussi blanc qu'un linge. Mon coeur se serra. Je l'ai laissé en morceau à un lion affamé. Brisé. Enfoncé. Annihilé. Je me dégoûtais. Comment j'ai pu faire ça à l'homme que j'aimais à cause d'une de ses amies ?

_Force le chaos change le en lumière_

_Je dois te voir une dernière nuit._

_Avant que les Lions prennent leurs parts_

_Nous laissant en pièce, disséminées un peu partout._

Je m'assis près de lui. Il dormait toujours. Je passais une main tremblante sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

J'aurais seulement dû passer plus de temps avec lui. Et voir qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une amie. Et qu'il n'aimait que moi.

_Donne moi juste une chance de persévérer._

_Donne moi une chance de persévérer._

_Donne moi une chance de persévérer._

_Donne moi juste quelque chose auquel me raccrocher._

J'y croirais. Je croirais à son réveil. Je croirais que cela n'était qu'un mauvais tour du destin. Et tout redeviendra comme avant. Car il est tout ce que j'ai. Je n'ai pas peur. Car je sais qu'il me reviendra. Aussi fort qu'avant. Juste pour moi. Non. Juste pour nous.

_C'est si clair maintenant que tu es tout ce que j'ai._

_Je n'ai pas peur car tu es tout ce que j'ai._

_C'est si clair maintenant que tu es tout ce que j'ai._

_Je n'ai pas peur car tu es tout ce que j'ai._

Dieu. Il est beau… Je crois que je suis de nouveau tombé amoureux de lui. La chaleur de la pièce. Elle lui correspond vraiment bien. Chaud. Je transpirais. Et lui paraissait si froid. Si loin. Je retrace les lignes de son cou. Il ne frisonne pas sous mes doigts pourtant glacés. Je prends sa main. Et psalmodie son nom. Au bout d'un temps qui me parait interminable, les infirmières m'obligèrent à partir. Seulement, alors que je passais le pas de la porte. Le cardiogramme traça une ligne… Et je vécu ce moment comme dans un cauchemar. Les médecins passèrent devant moi. Défibrillateur à la main. Chargement.

Choc.

Contraction.

Chargement.

Choc.

Contraction.

Courbe.

_Tu es cinématographique, d'une netteté remarquable_

_Une flèche de bienvenue à travers le cœur._

_Sous ta peau, t__u te sens comme à la maison_

_Des chocs électriques sur tes os douloureux_

Je me colla à la vitre qui me séparait de lui. J'aurais voulu lui tenir la main. Est-il mort ?

Si oui... Je saignerais.

La lumière tombe enjolivement sur ton visage.

Dieu t'as t-il reprit ?

Non.

Mon espoir n'est pas mort.

Dans ce monde si creux mon espoir n'est pas mort. Suspendu dans un compromis. Et le silence troublé par les « bips bips » incessant parvenant à mes oreilles. Je poursuis mon inspection de ta chambre par le bout de verre. J'ai oublié toutes les questions que je devais te poser. De nouveau, les femmes passent et m'obligent à partir. Je sors alors. Contrains. Ironie du sort. Mes pas me mènent au cimetière près de l'hôpital. Les nuages de raison brouillent ma vue avec leurs larmes. L'illusion du soleil tout à l'heure ? Le jour décline. Ce jour se termine. Et le temps tue tous mes espoirs.

Je me laisse dépérir en même temps que toi. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Pourquoi mon cœur est-il brisé d'avoir rejeté sa vérité et mes mensonges ?

-Je t'aime...

Je rentre à l'appartement. Tout ce temps en vain où tu ne te réveilles pas... je le passe à me rappeler cet amour qui a mal tourné.

-Je t'aime…

Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Je ne vais plus me taire.

-Je t'aime.

Tout ce temps en vain où tu ne te réveilles pas… Je ne me tairais pas…

-Je t'aime…

Des mots sans vie s'accrochent…

-Je t'aime…

Et de nouveau dans cette chambre… Je ne me tairais pas. La lumière est de nouveau venue toucher ton visage qui reprend vie.

_Il y a des ténèbres à l'intérieur de toi._

_Une magie effrayante à laquelle je m'accroche._

-Axel…


	3. Run

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Titre : Run

Couple : AkuRoku

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura et Square Co et la musique est de Snow Patrol

Note : SongFic !

Je suis toujours assis sur cette chaise. Aussi dur qu'il y a quelques semaines. Ne veut-il pas se réveiller ? Il devrait pourtant l'avoir fait depuis un moment. Il faudra qu'il laisse sa place. Je commença de nouveau à lire ce livre à voix haute : David Copperfield. Je laissais les mots couler tout seul dans ma bouche.

-Serais-je le héros de ma propre histoire ou quelque autre y prendra-t-il cette place ?

_Je le chanterai une dernière fois pour toi.__  
__Ensuite il nous faudra réellement y aller.__  
__Tu as été la seule chose de bien.__  
__Dans tout ce que j'ai fait._

Je m'arrête de lire. Je l'observe à peine. Il est si pâle. Et si filiforme. Cependant, il n'a plus aucune raison de rester en cet état. Il est remis. Je dépose le livre près de la table. Mon visage se déconfit. J'essaye de parler mais rien ne vient. Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire qui te ferais sortir de ton coma. L'infirmière passa. Sans un mot elle me fait comprendre qu'il faut que je parte. J'attrape mes affaires ainsi que le livre. Je sors lentement de cet endroit de malheur. Ironique. Je déteste les hôpitaux. Mais celui là, je ne veux pas le quitter sans lui. Je m'assois sur un muret. Et je reste assis là. Je reprends contact avec la réalité. J'observe ma montre. Trois heures du matin. Que faire ? Je me saisis de mon cellulaire. Je composa un numéro de téléphone et attendis trois sonneries avant d'avoir une réponse.

-Oui ?

-T'es où ?

-Chez Riku. Pourquoi ?

-Sora... Je peux passer ?

J'entendis un bruit, signe que Sora éloignait le téléphone de lui et sa voix étouffée.

-Oui, c'est OK

___Et je peux à peine te regarder.__  
__Mais à chaque fois que je le fais.__  
__Je sais on s'en sortira, où qu'on soit.__  
__N'importe où qu'ici._

Je marche lentement, attendant un taxi qui ne passera probablement jamais, cigarette consumée à la main. Comme je l'ai si souvent vu faire lorsqu'il était stressé. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir abandonné. Et ce sera encore pire lorsque je serais chez Sora. Mais tu ne peux pas être si loin. Je souris. Je me mets à penser des trucs niais. Je passais ma nuit, blanche soit dite en passant à attendre l'heure de partir afin de voir Axel. Et dès l'ouverture des portes, je m'engouffrais dans la bâtisse. L'infirmière de service ne cherchais même pas à me retenir. Avec le temps, elle me connaissait. J'entre dans ta chambre. Tu es toujours relié à la vie grâce à cette perfusion. Je souris. Et je me suis mis à te parler. Comme à un enfant. Te raconter comment hier Riku a encore fait une gaffe et comment Sora l'avait enguirlandé. Et puis finalement, je continuais le livre débuté la veille. Même si tu ne peux pas entendre ma voix... Je continuerai à te lire des histoires. __

_Illumine-toi, épanouis-toi.__  
__Comme si tu avais le choix.__  
__Même si tu ne peux pas entendre ma voix.__  
__Je serai juste à côté de toi._

Je m'endormis sûrement, car une soignante me réveilla de force.

-Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je d'un ton inquiet en la regardant.

Elle me sourit. Et me pointa du doigt le lit d'Axel. Je me retourna lentement, les yeux écarquillés. Et il était là. Toujours d'un teint maladif mais... Réveillé. Et vivant. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Aucun sourire non plus. Je me levais et mit une main sur son épaule, espérant le faire réagir. Mais rien. Je le contournais et mit mon visage au niveau du sien. Entre temps l'infirmière était partie. Rien ne voulait non plus sortir de ma bouche. Je comprends qu'après un mois et demi que lui a passé à l'hôpital il ait du mal à parler cependant moi j'avais tout mon vocabulaire. Je restais là, à le regarder. Mais il ne réagissait pas. Mortifié, je me suis relevé et suis sortis de la chambre. Je me mit à courir dans tout le bâtiment qui m'inspirait dégoût et crainte. Je rencontrais enfin la nuit qui tombait à l'extérieur.

___Plus fort, plus fort.__  
__Et nous allons courir pour sauver nos vies.__  
__Je peux difficilement parler, je comprends.__  
__Pourquoi tu ne peux pas élever la voix pour dire._

__Je revoyais ses yeux vide et amorphe. Si rieur et vivant avant. Avant que je... le tue. La pluie se met à tomber. Je m'assois sur un pan de mur, devant un restaurant. Et je me mets à pleurer. Comme un enfant. Les passants ne voyaient pas la différence entre mes larmes et celles de la pluie.

___Dire qu'il est possible que je ne voie plus ces yeux.__  
__Est trop dur pour ne pas en pleurer.__  
__Et pendant que nous éternisons nos au-revoir.__  
__Je pleure presque._

Le malheur peut être un pas vers le bonheur. Celui qui a dit ça est bien con. Pour le moment, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est de courir loin de lui, alors qu'il a besoin de moi. Je me relève et sèche mes toute trace de mes sanglots. Je me glisse dans la foule compact de parapluie et cherche à retrouver le chemin le plus court pour aller à l'hôpital, sans penser à rien. Rien d'autre qu'à Axel tout du moins. __

_Plus lent, plus lent.__  
__Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.__  
__Je veux juste trouver un chemin plus facile.__  
__Pour sortir de nos petites têtes._

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque j'aperçus l'hôpital. Il n'était pourtant que cinq heures. Et les visites allaient sûrement finir. Cependant, j'étais totalement trempé et aucune envie de rentrer chez moi. Ni envie d'aller embêter Sora afin qu'il me prête des vêtements. Je resterais comme ça. Je finirais bien par sécher. Mon pantalon laissait des traces d'eau sur le parterre. La femme de ménage allait me tuer. Cependant, sur le moment je n'en avais cure. Tout ce qui m'importait était Axel. Je retourna dans la chambre comme j'avais fait quelques semaines auparavant. Les infirmières me regardèrent d'un œil intrigué et amusé. Forcément, il y a fallu que je sorte avec un T-shirt blanc. Quel bonheur... Les visiteurs commençaient à partir tandis que je rentrais dans la salle.

Il dormait. Je fouilla dans ces affaires et trouva un haut. Je partis dans la salle de bain, enleva tout ce qui était trempés et mis le t-shirt. Lorsque je retournais dans la chambre, le comateux s'était réveillé. Et là, d'un coup j'eus peur de me faire rejeter après ce que je lui avais fait faire. Je m'avança à pas tremblant vers lui, les larmes aux yeux comme plus tôt. Et il tourna la tête vers moi. Et il me regarda enfin. Et il ouvrit la bouche.

-Pardonne-moi Roxas.

Mon cœur se serre. Je coure jusqu'à son lit, m'installe dessus et commençe à parler rapidement.

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû croire que tu avais une autre relation et ne pas suivre ce que me disait ma conscience. Je suis sûr que...

Je fus coupé. Il me souriait. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et rapprochais nos fronts.

Je murmure si bas que je me demanda s'il avait réellement entendu.

-Je vais réparer mon erreur Axel...

__

_Ait du cœur mon cher._  
_Nous sommes obligés d'avoir peur.__  
__Même si ce n'est juste que pour quelques jours.__  
__Réparons tout ce désordre.__  
_


	4. Chasing Cars

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Titre : Chasing Cars

Couple : AkuRoku

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura et Square Co et la musique est de Snow Patrol

Note : SongFic ! Plus un lime dans ce chapitre... Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est classé M !

Je veux tout faire. Avec toi. Je voudrais arrêter le temps passé. Sans toi. Niais. Je souris.

_Nous ferons tout_

_Tout_

_Par nous-mêmes_

Il est allongé à mes côtés. Je le sens. Mon bras est engourdi. Roxas s'en sert comme coussin. Je tente de me réveiller par la force. Juste pour voir son visage. Lorsque je le regarde, je me sens sien. Je sortirai bientôt de l'hôpital. Et je continuerai à vivre avec Roxas. S'il veut toujours de moi. Car oui, je ne sais pas s'il m'aime toujours. Il a pourtant été si gentil. Mais peut-être juste parce qu'il se sent coupable... Peut importe. Pour le moment, je sens mes yeux se fermer de nouveau.

_Nous n'avons besoin_

_De rien_

_Ni de personne_

Je me suis réveillé avec toi dans mes bras et c'était le plus beau des cadeaux. Tu m'as souri. C'était encore un plus beau cadeau. Est-ce que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et je ne le sais pas ? Peut importe. Il est là et il me sourit. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

_Si je repose ici_

_Si je repose simplement ici_

_T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu simplement le monde ?_

Nous sommes resté ainsi. Les doigts étroitement enlacés. Jusqu'à ce que le psychiatre arrive et vienne exploser cette bulle qui nous entourait.

-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Axel ?

Je lui fit un sourire avant de regarder Roxas avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

-Je ne sais pas... Mieux qu'hier... Moins bien que demain...

Je laissais étirer un sourire sur mon visage. C'était la vérité. La stricte et pure vérité.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment_

_Comment dire_

_Comment je me sens_

Il continuait à me poser tout un tas de questions alors que Roxas me regardait. Ne cillant pas un seul moment, il me souriait. Confiant et sûr de l'avenir. Je lui souris en retour et le psychiatre comprenant qu'il était de trop s'en alla en jurant qu'il allait revenir. Mon ange passa ses bras derrière ma nuque et s'y accrocha à la façon d'un koala. Il me murmurait des mots si tendre que j'en pleurais...

_Ces trois mots_

_Sont beaucoup trop prononcés_

_Ils ne suffisent pas_

-Je t'aime... Axel...

Je fermais les yeux et souris. C'était comme si j'avais ma place dans ses bras... C'était étrange... Et douloureux aussi. J'aimerais oublier tout ce que l'on a fait, tout ce que l'on a dit... Recommencer... Il s'écartait de moi. Je paniquais un moment avant de me rendre compte que c'était la première fois que je voyais Roxas pleurer pour moi. Je passais un doigt sur sa joue, récupérant une larme qui traversait là. Il retint ma main, suçotant mon doigt et la goutte d'eau qui était sienne. Ce fut aussi la première fois que je vis un sourire si éclatant...

_Oublie ce qu'on nous a dit_

_Avant que nous ne devenions trop vieux_

_Montre-moi un jardin éclatant de vie_

Il avait fermé la porte. On était seul... Ses mains me parcourraient et les miennes le parcourraient. On se touchait. On s'embrassait. On oubliait... Nous aurons le temps de nous aimer une dernière fois.

_Gaspillons le temps_

_En chassant des voitures_

_Autour de nos têtes_

Il cambrait son dos. Et je m'attaquais à son cou. Sa chaleur naturelle me rend fou. Elle me rappelle que je suis encore vivant. Et que je ne rêve pas. Il me fait sentir moi-même. Et pour rien au monde je n'échangerais ça. Non... Pour rien au monde...

_J'ai besoin de ta grâce_

_Pour me rappeler_

_Pour me retrouver moi-même_

Gémissements. Halètements. Ils mourraient d'envie et de désir.

Je suis... Vivant... Je le sens pleinement maintenant. J'accélère ma vie. Je vais plus vite. Je vois presque ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Jusqu'à ce blanc total...

_Tout ce que je suis  
Tout ce que j'ai toujours été  
Se trouve là dans tes yeux parfaits, ils sont tout ce que je peux voir_

Roxas ouvrit les yeux. Il regardait l'homme à ses côtés qui semblait dormir.

-Je t'aime... Axel... Je t'aime...

Un profond soupire se fit entendre et le roux se retourna vers le blond. Parfaitement réveillé. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Une pensée commune les unirent de nouveau d'une bien étrange manière.

« -Tout semble si parfait à travers tes yeux »

_Je ne sais pas où_

_Je ne sais, à vrai dire, pas non plus comment_

_Je sais juste que ces choses ne changeront jamais pour nous en aucun cas_

Le blabla d'AryaxLoaeri :

Arya : NON TAPEZ PAS !

Loaeri : NON TAPEZ PAS !

Arya : Je viens de le dire !

Loaeri : Oui... C'était un double appel au non meurtre.

Arya : Je suis horriblement désolée pour cette attente injustifié !

Loaeri : Le manque d'inspiration ne compte pas comme attente justifiée ?

Arya : Si... Mais pas chez les fans... Désolé aussi pour la justesse de ce texte... C'est indigne de nous ! Quatre mois d'attente pour ce torchon... Désolé *grand cri*

Loaeri : Panne d'inspiration quand tu nous tiens... *Profond soupire*


	5. Chocolate

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Titre : Chocolate.

Couple : AkuRoku

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura et Square Co et la musique est de Snow Patrol

Note : SongFic !

Réponse à Axygry : Merci *-* mais ça fait quand même … X mois que je vous fait languir :/ Pour le a, je suis horriblement désolé... Je trouve que le ai fais moche donc à chaque fois je le remplace par a –'' Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les récits à la première personne aussi... Mais cela n'excuse rien...

Les semaines qui avaient suivi ma _sortie du coma_ n'avaient été qu'une succession de bonheur et d'amour. Jusqu'à... ça...

-Allez dépêche toi Axel ! On va être en retard !

Aujourd'hui... Nous allons enfin rendre visite aux parents de Roxas afin de leur annoncer... une chose très importante... Mon ange m'attrapa la main et me traîna à moitié dans le train qui nous emmènerait à la Cité du Crépuscule. Je souris franchement. Je me sens si léger qu'un rien pourrait me faire m'envoler. Nous courions pour ne pas arriver en retard à la gare. Cela sera la première fois que je rencontrerais les parents de Roxas. Imaginant quels genre de parent pouvait avoir créé un tel ange, je me mis à sourire. Le paysage défilait alors que mon blond me traînait derrière lui.

_Ceci pourrait être la minute même.  
Je réalise que je suis vivant.  
Tous ces endroits ressemblent à chez moi._

Avec un nom que je n'ai jamais choisi.  
Je peux faire mes premiers pas.  
Comme un enfant de 25 ans.  


Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant. Je pourrais même dire que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Mais ce serait me mentir et mentir à Roxas, alors je ne l'admettrais pas. La porte coulissante se referma derrière nous et le train se mit en route. Il m'entraîna dans le compartiment vide le plus proche, me forçant à marcher à sa vitesse. Il me poussa sur un siège et s'assit d'une façon assez brute à mes côtés.

__-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il me dévisagea. Il ne pensait tout de même pas que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ? Je lui souris. Et je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai dit la pire connerie de ma vie.

-Tu ne veux pas revoir tes parents ?

Son visage qui jusque là reflétait l'agacement devint gêné. Finalement, peut être que ce n'était pas la plus grosse connerie que j'ai dite. Mais Roxas lui semblait embêté. Je redoutais un instant ce qu'il allait me dire.

-En fait... Je ne leur ai pas dit... Pour nous deux...

_C'est la goutte d'eau, dernière goutte d'eau dans le.  
Palais de ma bouche lorsque je te mens.  
__Juste parce que je suis désolé ne signifie pas.  
__Que je ne l'ai pas apprécié à ce moment.  
_

Étrangement, je pense que je le savais déjà. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je comprends parfaitement qu'il ne leur ait pas dit. J'observai calmement son visage rougi de honte et me mis à sourire encore plus que précédemment. Il était définitivement trop mignon pour mon propre bien. Je me laissais tomber sur la douce moquette du train. Je me mis à genoux devant Roxas en lui souriant. À chaque fois, je réalise à quel point je l'aime et cela m'effraie chaque jour un peu plus encore.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Rox'. Et surtout... Tout ira bien.

Je lui fis un sourire confiant avant de remonter embrasser ses lèvres. Le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence parfois troublé par nos baisés et par des bruissements de vêtement. Oh, bien sûr, nous n'avons rien fait dans le train. Juste quelques caresses par-ci, par là. Rien de bien méchant.

_Tu es la seule chose que j'aime.  
Ça m'effraie plus chaque jour.  
À genoux je pense plus clairement._

-Bienvenue ! Roxas ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Tes yeux semblent troublés lorsque ton père te prend dans ses bras. Tu ne dis rien, mais tes yeux me racontent ta peur. Les yeux bleus glacés de ton père se posèrent sur moi. Il me tendit sa main que je serrais. Il nous fit entrer et me présenta sa femme. Timidement, je me présentais à mon tour en tant que son meilleur ami en courbant un peu l'échine. La mère de Roxas me fit un petit sourire engageant alors que son père me fixait de ses yeux bleus. Dieu que Roxas lui ressemblait. La voix aussi timide que moi en ce moment de mon blond s'éleva dans le silence qui s'était installé.

-Est-ce que Sora est arrivé ?

La voix douce de la maternel de Roxy lui expliqua qu'il était déjà monté avec un ami. Le visage de Roxas s'illumina et il me traîna jusqu'aux escaliers. Je fis un petit sourire d'excuse aux parents avant de m'appliquer à monter les marches derrière un Roxy tout excité. Une fois arrivé au second étage, on obliqua sur la droite, prenant la direction de ce que je supposais être des chambres. L'une d'elle était grande ouverte et c'est là que visiblement nous nous dirigions. J'ai bien dit visiblement. Roxas ouvrit la porte à côté en me poussant à l'intérieur, refermant doucement le morceau de bois derrière lui. Son visage était ravagé d'un sourire éclatant, ses yeux brillaient et il se tripotait les mains.

-Sora sort lui aussi avec un homme m'annonça-t-il de but en blanc, je voudrais l'annoncer en même temps que lui aux parents.

_Bonté, je l'ai vu venir.  
Ou du moins je prétendrai que je l'ai vu.  
Mais en vérité je manque de mots._

Je restais plus ou moins bouche bée, ne m'attendant pas à une telle révélation. Mais peu m'importait pour le moment. Si cela rassurait Roxas que son frère soit là et annonce lui aussi être gay alors peu importe. Ma priorité est Roxas. Et seulement Roxas. Retrouvant l'usage de mes muscles afin de lui sourire ainsi que de la parole, je lui répondis alors que cela ne me gênait pas, même si j'aurai préféré une déclaration plus personnelle. Il s'excusa en m'embrassant, m'obligea à ouvrir la porte afin de ressortir.

-J'ai envie de voir Sora s'excusa-t-il encore en cassant l'embrassade.

Je ne comprenais pas son besoin de voir son frère étant fils unique, mais je le laissa se diriger vers la chambre dont la porte se trouvait maintenant fermée. Je tiquai alors que Roxas ouvrait la porte sans vraiment prendre le temps de frapper. Celle là par contre, je l'avais vu venir. Je me mis à rire lorsque mon blond refermait la porte, rouge de gêne. Il me pressa de redescendre et je manquais de me rétamer chaque fois qu'une nouvelle bouffée de honte le prenait, me poussant dans les escaliers. Cela me fit doucement rire quelques minutes. Les parents de Roxas avaient l'air de me prendre pour un fou, mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. L'idée furtive que Roxas m'embrasse devant ses parents pour me faire taire me traversa l'esprit, me faisant encore plus rire alors que j'imaginais la tête des aïeux.

Les deux autres descendirent finalement, rouge de gêne. Ils auraient probablement dû fermer la porte à clé. La soirée se passa sans problème jusqu'à notre annonce qui fut pour le moins mal prise. Cela avait dû leur faire un choc. Leur deux fils étaient gay. Quand nous fûmes presque jeté à la porte, Roxas avait un visage livide. Je le pris dans mes bras alors que ce Riku fit de même avec Sora. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant. Mais ils allaient devoir faire face ensemble à ces difficiles moments à venir.

__

Ce que j'ai fait, il est trop tard pour ça.  
Ce qui est devenu la vérité n'est rien encore.  
D'une simple erreur commence les moments les plus difficiles.  
Je promets que je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas... cette fois.

SUBMERSSION.

_ARRÊT._


End file.
